Definitivamente adoro Chocolate
by Ara Potter
Summary: Gina é uma chocólatra sem controle, e não consegue segurar seu vicio, muito menos quando esse se junta com o seu outro vicio. Presente do AS – Lumus


**N/A:** Dedicatória no final da fic! **.**

**Definitivamente adoro Chocolate**

Gina entrou correndo no dormitório, com a respiração descontrolada, descabelada, a boca vermelha, e um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Era surreal demais. Só tinha plena certeza de que não estava sonhando porque tinha o gosto dele ainda em seus lábios.

Tocava os lábios de forma tão excessiva que, por pouco, não voltava ao dormitório dele para provar a si mesma que aquilo realmente tinha acontecido.

Merlin! Gina Weasley tinha acabado de beijar Harry Potter, e este tinha retribuído! E como tinha retribuído!

O sorriso de felicidade jamais sairia de seu rosto, tinha certeza.

Explodindo de contentamento e desesperada pra contar aquilo a alguém, ela correu até sua mochila e de lá tirou pergaminho e tinta. Queria muito contar o ocorrido a sua melhor amiga.

_Querida Sally,_

_Como vai?_

_Eu estou ótima, com a graça de Merlin, e estudando feito uma condenada. Continuo loucamente apaixonada pelo cego do Harry, e não sofri nenhum ataque com essa guerra maldita. _

_Tenho muitas novidades, mas sinto informar, que no momento só me acho possibilitada de contar uma, e irei narrar com todos os pontos e vírgulas que você exige, quando o assunto é Harry Potter._

_Bom, começando bem pelo comecinho, você sabe que eu adoro chocolate, não é? E também sabe que devido ao fato de ser Páscoa, minha fome por chocolate triplica, me deixando meio insana, não é? _

_Pois muito bem, exatamente igual há todos os anos, eu recebi de todos que me amam, muito ovos lindos e gostosos, (falando nisso, obrigado pelo o ovo, adorei aquele chocolate, mas não entendi ainda porque o nome do coitado é batom?! O.o) voltando, me senti o ser humano mais feliz da terra, e me afoguei literalmente em chocolate. _

_E quando eu falo me afogar, eu tenho certeza que você sabe muito bem o significado da palavra "afogar"!? Lembra daquela vez que eu passei a páscoa na sua casa? Que você achou que eu teria um troço de tanto chocolate que comi? _

_Então, dessa vez, foi muito pior, pois a quantidade de chocolate foi dobrada, e eu os comi como quem come biscoito de vento. E pasme! Não tive nada, nem se quer uma dorzinha incomoda. _

_Você disse uma vez pra mim, que meu estomago era blindado, acho que estou começando a concordar._

_O fato_ _é que como todos os anos, eu devoro meus chocolates, e depois fico com mais vontade de comer chocolates. E parto para a caçada louca, desesperada, por chocolates alheios. _

_E sem conseguir controlar minha vontade, meu vicio, que me corroia por dentro, esperei todos dormirem, e fui para o dormitório dos meus irmãos para roubar os restos de ovos deles. Sei que nesse momento você deve está me recriminando, e que na carta resposta vai vir um sermão maior que os deveres do Snape, mas o fato é que eu tinha que comer mais chocolates_, _eu praticamente precisava deles para viver! (sei que estou sendo dramática, mas a situação realmente pede isso!)_

_Sai furtiva, me escondendo, me esgueirando pelas paredes, pisando macio, sem fazer um ruído se quer. Praticamente uma ninja, em busca de chocolates. Cheguei ao dormitório dos gêmeos, e arrisquei abrir a porta um pouco para espiar, mas parei o ato no meio do caminho, quando lembrei que Fred e Jorge, tinha me ameaçado, dizendo que eu teria uma surpresa, se por acaso fosse ao quarto deles roubar chocolate. Prezando muito minha vida, e desistindo daquele ato insano de entrar no quarto dos gêmeos, segui em direção ao quarto do Ron._

_Agora a duvida piscava na minha cabeça, fazendo meus passos seguirem mais lentos. Será que ainda existia chocolate no quarto do Ron? Porque venhamos e convenhamos, eu sou_ _completamente desesperada quando o assunto é_ _chocolate, mas Ron é com qualquer coisa mastigável, então, ter um chocolate dando sopa no quarto dele, era praticamente impossível né?_

_Mas como sempre minha razão me dava algumas esperanças. E agora, pensando com clareza, não tinha qualquer cabimento, ou nexo. Ron guardando chocolate? Até parece!_

_Bom, o importante foi que eu segui para o quarto dele, e juro que não sei de onde tirei tanta coragem pra entrar naquele dormitório. Eu só podia esta louca mesmo! _

_Amiga imagina um lugar extremamente bagunçado? Pois é, o quarto deles era pior, pode ter certeza. Por um triz eu não tropecei numa toalha molhada que estava no chão, perto da porta. _

_Respirando fundo e tentando enxergar algo naquele breu danado, caminhei lentamente rumo aos roncos, que eu sabia ser de Rony, que parecia uma locomotiva naquele quarto. _

_É um mistério pra mim até agora, saber como aqueles garotos conseguem dormir calmamente com ele, com um barulho do inferno daqueles! Se fosse no meu dormitório, eu enfiaria uma meia na boca dele, juro por Merlin!_

_Voltando... Cheguei à cama de Rony, que dormia de barriga pra cima, com o lençol ate a cintura, os braços abertos, e para minha tristeza total, nenhum chocolate em sua mesa de cabeceira._

_Mal consegui controlar minha raiva e decepção. Poxa, eu precisava apenas de um pedacinho... Eu não conseguiria dormir, sem sentir aquele gosto doce, maravilhoso nos meus lábios!_

_Triste e completamente perdida, comecei a seguir para a saída do quarto, quando ouvi um resmungo baixo, assustada, e curiosa, me virei em direção ao barulho, e o que vi amiga, fez meu coração parar de bater, apenas para bater loucamente mais rápido._

_O barulho tinha vindo da cama de Harry, que é do lado da cama do meu irmão. Ele estava dormindo, mais parecia ter um sonho ruim, pois se mexia muito, e resmungava baixinho. O lençol estava no chão, e eu tinha a visão, perfeita dele apenas de short. Nunca tinha o visto assim, tão à vontade, e aquela simples visão me fez ficar com o rosto pegando fogo. E por mais que quisesse sair correndo dali, não conseguia, pois meus pés tinham ficando raízes, e meus olhos só conseguiam encarar o corpo dele, a respiração descompassada, os cabelos mais desarrumados do que nunca. O peito liso e bem torneado sem pêlos, que subia e descia, me deixando numa aflição só, as pernas grossas, à vontade naquele short de dormir folgado. Aquela boca que me chamava feito um imã, por onde saía sua respiração quentinha. Por todos os poderes de Morgana, aquilo parecia um convite ao prazer, oferecido pelo próprio capeta!_

_Querida, eu juro que nunca senti tanto desejo em toda minha vida!_

_E, mais uma vez, eu não sei de onde veio a coragem súbita, que me fez aproximar da cama dele, e encarar mais de perto, aquele pecado ambulante. O fato era que sem eu saber como, estava bem pertinho dele, sentada na ponta da cama, velando seu sono conturbado. Sem nem se quer me dar conta que aquilo era completamente louco, e que se eu fosse pega, eu estaria mais do que perdida!_

_Numa fração de segundos, me dei conta que quando se tratava de Harry e chocolates, eu agia impulsivamente, e tolamente insana pra minha própria saúde!_

_Eu tinha que sair dali, mais não sabia como.__Minhas pernas traíras não me davam forças, e o medo de ser pega tinha aumentado. Porque eu tinha que ter inventado de fazer uma coisa tão idiota, apenas pra comer chocolate?_

_E então, pra completar a noite das idiotices, eu avistei algo que me fez ficar cega e corajosa novamente. Na mesa de cabeceira do Harry, tinha um ovo, aberto, com metade dele ainda lá. Era o ovo que mamãe tinha dado para cada um de nós. E pelo visto Harry tinha guardado um pouco para o outro dia._

_Sabe quando eu ajo completamente sem pensar? Daquele jeitinho irritante que você tanto odeia, e faz questão de frisar quando estamos juntas? Pois é, eu agi exatamente dessa forma, ou seja, eu peguei o chocolate do Harry, e comecei a devorá-lo, como uma louca morta de fome. (Pode xingar, eu deixo!)_

_Enquanto eu comia o chocolate, e chupava os dedos, notei quando Harry mais uma vez resmungou, e foi quando minha realidade voltou à tona._

_Sabe quando um medo gigantesco toma conta da gente? Foi assim que eu me senti, quando percebi o que estava fazendo._

_Eu só podia ser completamente doida para estar ao lado de Harry, no seu dormitório, em sua cama, comendo seu chocolate, e o pior fazendo isso na maior cara de pau!_

_- Gina... – Nessa hora meu coração deu um salto no meu peito._

_Não é invenção minha, eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que o ouvi murmurar meu nome._

_Mas na hora não quis acreditar, e comecei me aproximar dele. O sono de Harry continuava conturbado, e para me equilibrar melhor, apoiei um braço de cada lado do seu rosto, e continuei me aproximando._

_Apurando os ouvidos, e centrando minha atenção no que ele dizia, ouvi pela segunda vez meu nome sair murmurado da boca dele._

_Quase voltei pra trás com o susto. Será que enfim eu estava tendo alucinações, devido tanto doce nas veias? Será que eu tinha estourando o teor de glicose no meu corpo, e com isso eu estava ouvindo coisa que não existia?_

_Ainda pensando no que tinha acabado de ouvir, me dei conta da posição que eu me encontrava. Estava praticamente em cima de Harry, a boca dele estava aberta, o ar saía e batia de encontro ao meu rosto que estava a poucos centímetros do dele. Mais uma vez o pânico tomou conta do meu ser._

_Droga! Porque eu só faço idiotices quando estou perto dele, Sally? __Será alguma doença? Que ódio que eu tenho de mim mesma quando faço isso!_

_Agora verdade seja dita, amiga, ele é LINDO DEMAIS! Tudo bem que você já sabe disso, pois tive vontade de te__espancar quando você ficou toda derretida quando viu a foto dele, mais nada se comparar a encarar de pertinho como eu encarei..._

_Aproveitei para guardar na memória cada pedacinho daquele rosto que eu tanto amo. A delicadeza do seu nariz afilado, a boca rosa, fina, o queixo quadrado, másculo, a sobrancelha que se escondia com os fios de seus cabelos revoltos. _

_Nem me dei conta que tinha me aproximado mais, encarando e ficando cada vez mais hipnotizada por aquele moreno, que exercia um poder de fascínio sobre mim._

_Só percebi que era tarde demais, quando de repente, do nada, sem mais nem menos, Harry abriu os olhos e me encarou assustado pela aproximação._

_- O q... – Foi o que eu ouvi, antes de agarrá-lo do nada e beijá-lo, como se aquilo fosse algo super natural entre nós dois._

_Não sei o que deu em mim? Só sei que quando vi aqueles olhos verdes brilhando pra mim, de susto, e devo arriscar até um pouco de receio, eu só pensei numa coisa._

_BEIJA ELE!_

_Tudo bem que isso era a coisa que eu estava pensando a mais ou menos metade do tempo que tinha entrado no quarto, mas o que você queria que eu fizesse? Saísse correndo? Inventasse alguma mentira que não colaria? Me fingir de sonâmbula?_

_Tudo bem que agora, pensar em várias possibilidades pra sair da enrascada que eu tinha me enfiado era fácil, mas na hora, meu cérebro tinha paralisado, e para piorar meu autocontrole tinha sumido completamente, e pra melhorar tudo, eu tinha agido impulsivamente... Ou seja, eu tinha feito uma grande caquinha! (pelo menos era o que eu achava!)_

_Voltando... _

_Eu o agarrei, e para minha gigantesca surpresa, ele correspondeu! O.o_

_Chocada foi muito pouco, perto do que eu senti, quando a língua dele invadiu minha boca, levando os resquícios de sensatez que existia no meu ser, pra longe dali. Mais precisamente para lua, pode ter certeza!_

_O beijo estava tão gostoso, e aquele gosto de chocolate... Merlin, eu estava quase subindo em cima dele, e arrancando as roupas! A mão dele me apertando de encontro ao seu corpo, alisando minhas costas, por dentro do meu roupão. Enquanto a outra segurava firmemente minha nuca. Eu nunca tinha beijado daquele jeito tão sensual, tão envolvente, tão... tão...! _

_Nossos lábios se separaram e nos encaramos, e foi nessa hora que senti que um balde de água gelada enorme caía na minha cabeça. A realidade tinha voltado com tanta força, que por pouco não me acertou a cara, e a vontade de sumir e chorar para todo sempre, quase me sucumbiu._

_O que o Harry iria achar de mim? O que ele estava pensando de mim naquele momento? Eu tinha acabado de agarrá-lo! Eu era um ser humano horrível! Uma oferecida!_

_Comecei me afastar devagar, sem quebrar contato com os olhos dele, engoli em seco, quando percebi que ele me fitava cada vez mais concentrado, mais enigmático, me deixando cada vez mais vermelha de vergonha._

_Levantei da cama, e nem por um segundo Harry deixou de me fitar, não sorria, não falava nada, não se mexia, apenas me encarava, e aquilo me deixava mais desconcertada do que eu já estava. _

_Dei as costas pra ele, e segui quase correndo pra saída do dormitório, quando ouvi um estalar. Característico de alguém que lambe os próprios lábios. Parei atenta, sem coragem de virar e ver o que Harry fazia._

_- Sabe... – Meu coração martelava com força no peito. - Definitivamente, adoro chocolate. _

_Meu sorriso foi abrindo sem meu consentimento, enquanto eu deixava o quarto dele. Ainda sem coragem de olhar pra trás. E foi quando me dei conta que ele tinha retribuído, tinha me beijado também. E acabara de dizer que tinha gostado, não com aquelas palavras, mas do jeito dele, do jeito único dele! Que tinha gostado do beijo, assim como eu!_

_Minha felicidade não poderia ser maior!_

_Você tem noção do quanto estou feliz? Do quanto eu desejei que isso acontecesse comigo?_

_E agora eu estou aqui no meu quarto, escrevendo pra você!_

_Bom eu espero que me responda logo essa carta, e me diga sua opinião sobre toda essa loucura que acabou de acontecer comigo! Não vejo a hora de chegar amanhã amiga!_

_Beijos cheios de saudades..._

_Me responde o mais rápido que puder!_

_Gina Weasley._

_Ps: Viu como é bom gostar excessivamente de chocolate?_

**Fim**

**N/Arinha: **Bom, espero realmente que tenha gostado Sally. Fiquei tão contente quando vi que tinha tirado você. E comecei a imaginar varias situações para uma fic Harry e Gina, que eu sei que gosta muito. Mas nada de legal vinha a cabeça, e já estava entrando em parafusos. Até que um dia eu lembrei de um pequeno acontecimento comigo. Pois sou chocólatra, assumida, e já fiz muitas loucuras por uma barrinha! Ahuahuaha. E quando me dei conta a fic tinha se materializado na minha mente, como por encanto, e aproveitei a deixa, e escrevi no mesmo instante. Ou seja, as 3:47 da manhã! (ainda me pergunto o porquê de ter idéias apenas de madrugada! O.o) Feliz Páscoa pra **Você** minha querida mana. Minha irmã de fic, irmã de risadas, irmã de loucuras, irmã que contarei para resto da vida, e vise versa!

Te amo muito... Viva as Marias!! E Sete pra Sempre!! Ahuahau


End file.
